


Keep Time

by Skylark, Swiftling (Skylark)



Series: SASO 2015 [19]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Dancing, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Swiftling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dancing is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2710030#cmt2710030).

Hanai thinks, once again, that he's so amazed by Tajima's natural athleticism that it makes him feel a little sick.

This dancing exercise is a weird thing to be jealous of Tajima for, though. He's taking the...Hanai doesn't know how to describe it. The follower's part. The girl's part. The part he doesn't want, anyway. ( _The harder part,_ some tiny part of him says. He ignores it.)

But seeing Tajima follow the steps so seamlessly after only seeing Shinooka perform them once or twice, to spin and step and bend exactly when called for, makes his throat close up with an anxious, jittery feeling. He doesn't know what to call it, so he calls it jealousy. It's always served as a name before.

"Have you done this before?" he asks, belatedly remembering to swing his arms.

Tajima shrugs. "I dance at the bon festival sometimes," he replies. _Back straight!_ Shinooka calls; Hanai's spine responds guiltily, while Tajima's posture was correct to begin with. "Wasn't this dance, though. It's fun!"

The pace picks up and they whirl around until they're pressed back to back. Tajima's arms wind around his, wordlessly trusting. Hanai can easily imagine the look on Tajima's face, even though he's facing away—concentration and distant delight. Tajima's in the moment again, thoughtless, enjoying himself.

Next in the dance is a lift, so Hanai takes a step forward and bends. Tajima gives a small hop to assist the movement, and Hanai's grateful for the small push even as it irritates him that Tajima would think he needs the help.

Tajima drapes himself backward into Hanai's waiting hold. Hanai shifts down to accept the jerk of Tajima's legs swinging into the air above them both. Tajima is flexible to the point of near-bonelessness and Hanai knows it, so when Tajima's full weight collapses against his back he's able to take him on easily. He steps forward, solidifying his stance, Tajima serving as a warmly familiar counterweight. He can feel the steady, quick hammer of Tajima's heartbeat against his back. 

"You're strong," Tajima remarks after he's on the ground again. 

The compliment makes him color. "Of course I'm strong," Hanai snaps. "I'm an athlete, idiot."

Tajima looks up at him and his eyes are lively and bright, his lips redder than normal from all the blood that's rushed to his head. Hanai swallows. Tajima snickers, lifting his arms in time to the beat.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that you're pretty good at this," Tajima says. "Have you done it before?"

"N-no. I don't like dancing."

"Why not?"

"I..." Hanai mumbles as they circle each other. He's staring at the nape of Tajima's neck. He must have gotten a haircut recently, the tips all trimmed into a neat straight line. There's a mole on his skin there that Hanai isn't sure he's noticed before. 

Of course he's never noticed, Hanai thinks a second later. He's got no reason to notice stuff like that.

Shinooka claps then, indicating the dance is over. "Good work!" she calls. Hanai immediately shifts away from Tajima and folds his arms, relieved. 

"They say if you're good at dancing, you're good at sex," Tajima remarks as they walk back towards the bench.

"Not everything has to do with sex," Hanai grumbles, accepting the towel that Tajima passes him. Tajima's hand seems to linger a moment before letting go of the cloth. _Stop imagining things,_ Hanai tells himself. 

"Don't they?" Tajima says, grinning, and then he flits away to bother Mihashi. Hanai's gaze follows him, unable to resist the gracefulness of his small gestures, the way each movement is laced with perfect intent. 

Tajima is lean economy and zero wastefulness, movement perfected at an alarming rate. Hanai imagines what that would be like in bed, and his ears burn.


End file.
